queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
A Samurai Arrives
"A Samurai Arrives" is the forty-first episode of the Queen's Blade anime. Story At the castle, Claudette, Sigui, and Ymir discuss on getting rid of the rebels. Ymir asks for Sigui’s assistance, which Sigui declines, stating that her place is as an Inquisitor, and not to go round up the rebels. Ymir then states the fact of that as her place as Inquisitor, Sigui has all the more reason to apprehend Annelotte, as she has demon blood in her, which makes Annelotte a heretic. Down in the dungeons of Gainos, Elina attempts to crush the hopes of one of the prisoners, who was also one depicted on the wanted posters. The prisoner then laughs, and speaks on the fact of the Phantom Warrior Maria, which Elina demands that the prisoner, Risty, reveal her true identity. Belphe & Dogor, weakened with hunger, scour the forest for food. Meanwhile, Annelotte is attacked by several children, who mistake Annelotte for one of the Queen’s soldiers. The children are led by a warrior who calls herself the War God Samurai, Izumi. Annelotte is told that the village is filled only with children, yet the Queen’s Army still raids parts of that land. Izumi then confronts Annelotte, and attempts to goad her into training her. Annelotte walks away, which Izumi treats as disrespect, and attacks her, only to be knocked down. Annelotte remarks on Izumi’s attack, accidentally grading her, Alleyne style. The two then spar until morning time, with Izumi groping Annelotte and grading her in the same style. Two children then come to Izumi, arguing over a stuffed animal they found in the forest. Izumi and Annelotte are then alerted to a figure approaching the village, who turns out to be Maria, The Phantom Warrior, who was the other person listed on the wanted posters. The children, Annelotte and Maria begin to eat, with Annelotte recounting on the stories she heard of Maria. One of the children mentioned that she won the last Queen’s Blade, and that she is the Wandering Warrior, with another child constantly trying to keep him quiet. Maria quickly falls asleep, and Annelotte leaves, leaving an angry and disappointed Izumi behind. As Annelotte walks away, she hears screams in the distance and investigates, finding an empty camp, and a green stuffed animal floating, talking to itself about its meal, saying it ate Belphe’s portion as well. Annelotte then recalls the stuffed animal she saw earlier with the children, and rushes back to the village. Belphe, who can’t wait any longer, sets its sights on a sleeping Maria. It is then grabbed by Izumi, who realizes it’s a demon, and begins to fight it. With the other demon, Dogor chasing her, (who remarks that she smells like their owner) Annelotte makes her way back to the village to assist Izumi. Belphe attacks the house of children and Maria, distracting Izumi, then attacks her, sending her flying. She lands near Annelotte, who is attacked off guard by the other demon, Dogor. The two demons then assault the women, but are halted by the children. They succeed in distracting Belphe, allowing Izumi to fiercely attack it. The demon quickly gained the upper hand however, and proceeds to eat her, only to be stopped by Maria, who sends the demons flying with the technique Dragon Tail. Maria then sets off, giving words of encouragement to Izumi and Annelotte and then sets off soon after, with a re-determined resolve. Trivia *When Izumi appears for first time, she recites the famous creed used by Kamen Rider Stronger each time he faces an enemy. This also can be considered a homage towards Stronger's actor Shigeru Araki, who died two months before the animated adaptation of Queen's Blade Rebellion debuted in TV. Category:Episodes